


In Which Harold Chooses Differently by halwen [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: What if Harold hadn't lost his best friend, then learned he could have prevented it? What if Nathan hadn't died in that explosion? What if he hadn't taken up Nathan's mission? What if he hadn't had to leave Grace?Well, truth be told, these are different propositions, and very few of them are true together.





	In Which Harold Chooses Differently by halwen [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Harold Chooses Differently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987779) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



> PODFIC Note:  
> Everything leads, ultimately, to John.  
> time: 6:59

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P1K1nKwWKYwPevY3KwIxc9xslTH78QH_/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
